The Things That Happen When We're Alone
by SuperNaturalxxFreak
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam stop at a desolate motel late at night? slash/Wincest fic


"Hey,come on. Lets just at one of those dinky little motels." Sam said, motioning for Dean to pull into the motel parking lot just a mile up the road.

"Yeah you're right. I'm beat. The damn angels and ghouls just about killed me."  
>Sam could detect a slight hint of sarcasm in Dean's voice when he said that, but could care less.<p>

The day had been one of their worst. Zachariah had giveen them hell all day. He'd been trying to persuade Dean to do one of his deals; but nobody trusts Zachariah because he's a traitor and he never follows up on his end of the deal. And on top of that they had been chasing demons and ghouls all over this little town in Oregon. Fortunately neither of them had gotten hurt, they were just extremely exhausted.

Dean slowed the Impala and turned into the nearly desolate parking lot of a shabby, run-down motel.  
>"Well, doesn't this place look like crap?" Dean asked, rhetoricall paying no attention to the old pair of dull emerald green eyes that appeared out the dirtied window of what Sam thought was the office.<br>"We've been in worse." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders and immediately regretting it as pain shot through his shoulders, down his back and into his arms.  
>Dean sighed, put the Impala in park, shut it off, got out in one swift and fluid motion.<br>The shiny black coat of paint gleamed and glinted in the moonlight.  
>Sam got out and followed Dean to the tiny office that held the keys to the rooms.<br>"It's your turn, Sammie."  
>Sam sighed, hating this more and more. Every time he had to getthe keys, they always gave them the Honeymoon suite and they always assumed they were gay. And Dean always played out these fantasies by giglling, calling him honey, and smacking him on the ass. Sam always acted like he hated it, but he secretely harbored feelings for his brother that not even God himself could make him confess.<br>They stepped into the office and Sam went up to the counter; Dean trailing not far behind him. The guy with the old, dull emerald green eyes from his chair and placed his hands on the counter.  
>"What can I do for ya boys?" he asked in an old, cracked southern voice.<br>Sam cleared his throat.  
>"Can we get a room?"<br>The man arched an eyebrow and looked pastSam to Dean, who was smilingthe delicious smile of his. Turning on the charm!  
>"That'll be twenty-five dollars." the man said, shaking his head in disgust.<br>These gayes is overrunning the country. he thought to himself, while exchanging the twenty-five dollars for the Honeymoon suite key.  
>"Thanks." Sam said, taking the key. It was a worn out, rusted key. So old, in fact, if not for the tiny hearts at the top of the key, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was the key for the honeymoon suite at all.<br>"Come on, honey. Don't want to be late for that 'wrestling match', now do we?" Dean giggled and smacked Sam on the ass, not noticing the disgusted and disgruntled looks from the old man. Not even noticing how Sam's pants grew a little tighter around the crotch area or how his walk was a little quicker than his usual pace.  
>They walked the short distance from the office to the suite in silence. Which in Dean's minds eye was okay, because he was having a terrible time keeping his eyes off of his brother's ass. He knew it was wrong to think this way about his brother, but he couldn't help the massive load of sexual tension he felt every time he started up a conversation. The fact that they stayed in the same motel room every time they got one, didn't help the situation at all either.<br>They got to the door and Sam unlocked it and stepped into a very romantic looking room. The walls were red, the flors pink. There were beads hanging all over the place. The bed was heart-shaped with silky, red sheets. There was a light jazzy sounding music coming from the speakers beside the bed.  
>"Well this looks cheerful." Dean said, softlyclosing the door behind him.<br>Sam looked up at him, rolled his eyes, and went back to playing with the little beads swaying over the archway leading to the bed, all the while glancing at Dean from the cornerof his eye.  
>Damn he looks sexy as hell tonight. Sam thought, looking at the way his grey Aeropostale shirt didn't quite go over his tight looking ass. And how his jeans clung semi-tightly to his bulge, leaving just enough room to imagine what was underneath those jeans.<br>Dean sighed and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, anxiety filling his every breath as the sexual tension lay itslef over the room.  
>Dean sighed again and finally spoke up.<br>"Look Sammie. Dude, I know this feeling that I feel for you is wrong, but I want you in my pants. Right Now."  
>Sam breathed out a sigh of relief and then laughed.<br>"You want me in your pants" more laughter.  
>"Yeah. Now. I know its wrong, but even you can't deny you don't feel this desire." he said, slowly walking up to Sam. His breathing slightly deepening the closer he got to him.<br>"Yeah, I feel it too. I've wanted this, wanted you, for, uh, for a long time."  
>Dean was standing in front of Sam now. A strand of hair fell into Sam's eyes. Dean brushed it behind his ear and lightly tugged Sam's face to his, pressing his lips to his in that intense, desire driven kiss.<br>The kiss was mor than just passionate, it was needy, hungry, and filled with lust.  
>Sam lightly bit Dean's lip and Dean pulled Sam closer to him, grinding hiships into Sam's hard on.<br>Sam growled and stripped Dean of his shirt and had started working on hi belt, when Dean pulled his hands up.  
>"Nuh-uh. My turn."<br>Dean backed Sam up to the bed. The back of Sam's knees hit the bed and Dean pushed him lightly back onto the bedand straddled him.  
>Dean leaned over him and kisse him hungrily, sliding his tongue over Sam's bottome lip, asking for entrance. Sam gave it to him greedily. Dean's tongue darted inside Sam's mouth exploring every inch of it. While Sam undid Dean'sbelt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.<br>Dean did the same with Sam's pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulled them off and tossed them to the otherside of the room. Dean's pants went flying a second later. Sam's shirt was after that.  
>"I want you so bad." Sam moaned, rubbing his hard on with Dean's. Dean groaned.<br>"Then you'll have me." Dean took off his blue striped boxer-briefs. He bent his mouth over the waist band of Sam's grey boxers and pulled them down with his teeth.  
>"But first," said Dean, bending back over Sam's mouth and kissing his way down his hard package. "I'm going to make you beg for it."<br>He took Sam's hard cck into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down slowly, sucking the head.  
>Sam groaned and thrust his hips,making Dean speed up. Dean took his right hand and began playing with Sam's balls, while stroking his hard shaft with the other. Dean rubbed his cock against Sam's, making him moan and groan and thrust his hips into Dean's.<br>"God, Dean. I want you in me. Please."  
>Dean smirked and rolled Sam over and placed the tip of his cock ainst the edge of Sam's asshole. He slowly thrust into him, not wanting to hurt him.<br>"Oh, God. More Dean, more."  
>Dean did as asked. He thrust his cock all the way inand continued thrusting, slowly at first, then picking up speed as Sam's hole tighten and released.<br>Dean groaned, thrusting in faster ad harder as Sam arched his back.  
>Sam groaned a loud and final groan as he came. A few seconds later Dean fell over Sam's naked body, panting and perspiring heavily. Dean pulled out of Sam and crawled to the top of the bed, where he snuggled under the silky sheets and patted the spot beside him for Sam.<br>Sam crawled up beside Dean and slithered under th sheets, snuggling into Dean's chest.  
>"I love you, Dean."<br>"I love you too, Sammie."  
>Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and happily fell asleep.<p> 


End file.
